Sunny Day
by Sailor Rainbow
Summary: Sailor Sun's first appearance.


Hello whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoy my fan fic, it is called Sunny Day. If you have any comments please email them to sailorrainbo@tuxedomask.com  
  


~Sunny Day~

One day the sun was shining bright and it seemed perfect. The only bummer was Sailor Moon (Serena Tsukino) was fighting an evil monster. (of course) Until she saw a very unfimiliar sight. A gleaming light passed her and someone said "Sun Fireballs BLAST!!!!!" The monster turned into what seemed as sun vapor. Sailor Moon blinked and the bright figure she saw had vanished. Later in the day the Sailor Senshi had a meeting. Sailor Moon told everyone what had happened. Everyone was surprised and puzzled. "So she said 'Sun Firballs Blast' hmm that's interesting." The smartest Sailor Senshi Ami (Sailor Mercury) said. Serena asked Artemis if there was anything about it on his computer. Artemis found nothing though. "I hope she's not a monster pretending to be a Sailor Scout." Lita (Sailor Jupiter) remarked. "Maybe she just wants to join our force." said the friendly Mina. (Sailor Venus) "Anything on your computer, Ami?" asked Serena. "No, I haven't found anything." Ami replied. "It's hard to tell who's side she's on, so if any of you ever see this person again you tell us all right away on the comunicator." Said the guide cat Luna. "Right!" The Sailor Senshi agreed. The next day Mina was walking to school when out of no where a monster lunged at her and grabbed her leg. "AAHH!!!" said Mina from the surprise. At once she heard what Serena had said that the girl said the day before. Big blasts of fire went towards the monster and it shriviled up to death. Mina saw her trying to get away but Mina cried "WAIT!! Who are you?" The only reply Mina heard was "You shall learn in time." In the most beautiful voice Mina had heard. Of course Mina told everyone on the communicator and again they had a meeting but this time early on Saturday.  
  


*The Next Day*

  
  
Again everyone was puzzled and chattered among themselves but of course the loud mouthed Serena had to say "Oh I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Everyone stopped their conversations and then Mina said, "I'VE GOT IT!!!!!" Mina told everyone her plan for the next time they saw the girl. Their first decision was to always stay together for the next few weeks. So they did and they were grateful for again they met her. The only difference was that this time there was a girl with her who looked a lot like Chibi Chibi but in a Senshi Uniform. The Sailor Senshi surrounded the 2 girls. The older girl said "I'm ready to fight if you want it!" Sailor Moon quickly replied, "No, we want to make peace and learn about you." Then the older girl got a little less tense. The little girl was frightened by all of this and was trying to hide behind the older girl. So the older girl promised that she wouldn't go away if the scouts didn't surround her anymore. Sailor Moon asked, "So who are you anyway?" "My name is Lauren," The older girl answered, "and this is my daughter Jessica." "Are you a Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Moon asked "Of course, I'm Sailor Sun." The scouts all whispered in amazment. "How come we have never heard of you?" Lita asked. "Well, you see, me and Sailor Chibi Chibi Sun were under cover because that's what we were told to do." "Who told you to?" Asked the fortune teller Sailor Mars (Rei). "Our great queen, her name is Neo-Queen Serenity." Everyone gasped because they knew that was Sailor Moon's future self. "But I'm Neo-Queen Serenity." Sailor Moon told Sailor Sun "Yes you do look a lot like her, and that little girl with pink hair, are you small lady?" asked Sailor Sun "Yes," Replied Rini, "and this is Mommy, from the past." "Princess it is so good to see you again and my queen I am sorry I tried to attack you." Sailor Sun said in regret. "I don't need to be called that you can call me Serena, since that's my name." said Sailor Moon "Whatever you wish my que.." "Serena!" Sailor Moon interupted "Serena." Said Sailor Sun just trying to please her queen. They all had their regular clothes on so they went to get a bite to eat. Luna got worried so she called Serena on the communicator. She said "Luna to Sailor Senshi do you come in?" Serena said in reply,"Sailor Senshi what is it Luna?" "Have you seen her?" asked Luna "Not only have we seen her we got her right here at the video game center." "I'm on my way." Luna said and hurried off. When she got there she looked up at Lauren's face and gasped. "The sun princess....." Luna said in shock. "Luna is that really you?" Asked Lauren in amazement "You bet it's me, but Princess Lauren where have you been all this time?" The other Sailor Senshi knew nothing of what they were talking about. "Uh an explanation please?" ^_^'--What Serena looked like. "Well you see long ago you all probably don't remember but this girl is the Sun Princess, Queen Serenity's nephew, your cousin, Serena." "Cool so what happened to where you lived?" "Why Serena I lived with you and Aunt Serenity." "Oh I know what happened there, so you were sent to earth like us?" "Yes and I forgot everything until I met Jessica though she's small, she tells me and only me few things. She's very shy and doesn't like talking to others." "I remember now! You, Darien and I always used to play together." "Darien....Darien the prince from Earth...King Endymon your future husband oh yes I remember too. It's been so long." Right at that moment who else could walk in at the most perfect time than the guy himself Darien. "And here he is now..." said Serena "Kind Endymon!" shouted Lauren in excitement. She ran to Darien and bowed. "Uh do I know you?" asked Darien puzzled. "It is I your praiser Lauren, Sailor Sun." "Uh ok...Meatball Head is this one of your new friends?" "No she's my cousin and come here and I'll tell you about it." Darien walked around Lauren and walked to Serena. She told him everything and then he remembered too. "Oh yes Lauren, you don't have to call me King Enymon just Darien." "Okay, Darien." Replied Lauren with a smile. The day went on and the senshi went to a fair and had lots of fun and the meeting of Sailor Sun was a great brace to the Sailor Senshi. Thanks for listening, bye. 


End file.
